


Near Miss

by JohnAmendAll



Category: Blackadder, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Community: dw100, Crossover, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-28
Updated: 2011-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-15 12:37:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnAmendAll/pseuds/JohnAmendAll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene in 'The Stolen Earth', before Rose found the Doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Near Miss

**Author's Note:**

> For the dw100 challenges 'flash' and 'heart'.

"And where the hell have you been?" Jackie demanded, as Rose rounded the street corner, accompanied by a tall, uniformed figure. 

"Dimension cannon dropped me on top of a coupla Daleks," her daughter explained. "Lucky for me the Brigadier showed up. Mum, we've landed in the wrong place again. This is Islington." 

Jackie considered this. "What Brigadier?" 

The officer stepped forward. 

"Brigadier General The Lord Flashheart," he said, glancing appreciatively from mother to daughter. "Nice bazookas." 

"They're electron ray guns," Jackie said, slinging her weapon over her shoulder. 

Flashheart shook his head. "When I say bazookas, I mean bazookas. Woof!" 


End file.
